1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air processing apparatus for receiving air in an office apparatus and subjecting the air to processing, and an image forming system having an image forming apparatus and the air processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among image forming apparatuses, which are a type of office apparatus, there are ones of a type adapted to exhaust air in the apparatus, to draw air in from outside while cleaning the air, and to keep the environment in the apparatus in an optimum state (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-140514 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-186813).
The image forming apparatus forms an image on a sheet. Also, the office apparatuses include, besides the image forming apparatus, an image reading apparatus, a recording paper feeding apparatus, a recording paper conveying apparatus, a sheet processing apparatus and an information input and output apparatus. The image reading apparatus reads an original. The recording paper feeding apparatus feeds recording paper (a sheet) into the image forming apparatus or the sheet processing apparatus. The recording paper conveying apparatus conveys the recording paper from a certain apparatus (e.g., a recording paper feeding apparatus) to other apparatus (e.g., the image forming apparatus). The sheet processing apparatus carries out at least one of the processes of punching a sheet or a bundle of sheets, closing the bundle of sheets, and folding the sheet or the bundle of sheets. As the information input and output apparatus, there is a large image scanner, a document server, or the like.
FIG. 10 of the accompanying drawings shows the image forming apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-140514. This image forming apparatus 501 is provided with an ozone filter 502 for processing ozone generated in the apparatus and an exhaust fan 503 in the upper portion of a heat fixing device 504, and removes the ozone in the air in the apparatus and discharges the air.
FIG. 11 of the accompanying drawings shows the image forming apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-186813. This image forming apparatus 511 directs the air outside the apparatus to a primary charging corona charger 514 through a dust collection corona charger 512 and a filter 513 to thereby clean the primary charging corona charger 514.
Also, besides the image forming apparatus, in various information input and output apparatuses used in offices, such as, for example, a large image scanner and a document server, air intake into the apparatus for cooling and exhaust to the outside of the machine are effected.
As described above, the office apparatuses including the image forming apparatuses and various information input and output apparatuses used at present in offices individually effect the giving and receiving of the air, such as exhaust and intake between the interior of the apparatus and the exterior of the apparatus.
Also, the image forming apparatuses described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-140514 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-186813 effect the processing of exhaust, the cleaning of intake air, etc., independently of one another by individual apparatuses. Therefore, for example, filters, or the like, used for the processing of the exhaust need to be subjected to maintenance in the individual apparatuses, and in an office provided with a plurality of office apparatuses, there has been the problem that the maintenance work for these office apparatuses becomes cumbersome.